


Truth

by Vinylacetat



Series: Heathland [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Biting, Compulsive sexual behavior, Drug Use, Drunken Confessions, Frustration, Handcuffs, Implied/Referenced Incest, Intoxication, Jealousy, Jon is freaking out, M/M, Medical Procedures, Non-Consensual Kissing, Non-Consensual Touching, Past Child Abuse, Ramsay talks a lot, Scents & Smells, Topping from the Bottom, Voyeurism, a tint of food porn, fight, incestual activities, this is Bolton shit, ООС
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2014-06-10
Packaged: 2018-01-26 20:23:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1701320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vinylacetat/pseuds/Vinylacetat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>После ухода Теона Рамси пытается выяснить отношения со своими воспоминаниями, Джоном Сноу и собственным отцом.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Рамси не помнил, что именно изучал Теон в колледже, и не вполне точно знал, когда у него день рождения. Хотя за время, что они провели рядом, Теону, определенно, сначала исполнилось двадцать, а потом двадцать один — а вот двадцать два ему должно было исполниться уже где-то в другом месте. Словом, Рамси не помнил многих вещей, которые казались ему незначительными. При этом его тело он до сих пор помнил в подробностях. И все еще мог чувствовать под пальцами изгиб его спины — выступающие позвонки, когда Теон обхватывал руками колени, или впалый желоб, когда выгибался и откидывал назад голову. Рамси держал его в руках, вкладывая пальцы в выемки между ребер, и его ключицы вызывали желание вести себя по-скотски.

Его старая одежда все еще висела в шкафу, хотя прошло уже несколько недель. Рамси скорее сжег бы ее или залил кислотой в ванне, чем выбросил. Он захлопнул дверцу и пнул шкаф ногой. В детстве он задумывался о том, испытывают ли вещи боль — интересно было бы, если да.

Он не сможет трахаться ни с кем, кроме меня, говорил себе Рамси. И тут же обрывал себя — еще как сможет, если смог уйти. Учитывая его привычки и то, как он ведет себя, если его не бить, наверное, перескакивает от дырок к членам… Потом он убеждал себя, что Теон, вообще-то, никому особенно не сдался — истощенный, неблагополучного вида парень со странным цветом волос, разрисованный шрамами, как зебра. И понимал — еще как сдался. Этим своим _“люби меня люби меня”_ , которое сочится изо всех пор. Из-за которого покойный Робб Старк кидался подтирать ему сопли, а ублюдочный Джон Сноу полировал член под одеялом.

Девчонкам должна нравиться его приобретенная трогательность — пока они не обнаружат, что возле губ у них герпес, а записанный номер телефона выдуман. Что до мужчин, то у него богатейший опыт обращения с чужим членом и самый гейский пирсинг из всех, что можно представить. Рамси нащупал серьгу в ухе и сильно дернул за нее — как будто надеялся, что одновременно дергает другую такую же. Впрочем, от этих следов своей принадлежности Теон уже точно избавился, подумал он. И от цвета волос. Он избавился от всего, что посчитал лишним. У него-то с этим проблем не оказалось.

Рамси прошелся по пустой комнате и, остановившись у окна, коснулся рукой подоконника. Потом потрогал кресло с лопнувшей обивкой из искусственной кожи. Теон часто сидел на полу возле этого кресла, прислоняясь щекой к его ногам.

Здесь все оставалось таким же.  
Может быть, это и стало тем, чего Теон не выдержал.

***

Теон вернулся из ванной с пластырем на плече, полотенцем на бедрах и стаканом льда. Большую часть содержимого стакана он закинул Рамси в ром с колой, а потом полез зажатым в пальцах ледяным кубиком под полотенце. Выражение его лица, когда он орудовал там рукой, было бесценно. Рамси расслышал, как лед бряцнул о металл.  
\- Ооох… — Теон прикусил губу и зажмурил глаза.  
\- Ну как, стягивается? — спросил Рамси, безотрывно наблюдая за его упражнениями.  
\- Да, вполне, — ответил Теон вежливо.  
\- Покажи мне свою дырочку, мой сладкий.

Теона немедленно перекосило. Он терпеть не мог, когда Рамси разговаривал с ним в таком тоне, но Рамси нравилось, как он от этого морщится и опускает глаза. Нарочитая развязность и обилие уменьшительно-ласкательных были призваны показаться жестокой шуткой, но в полной мере ею не являлись. Это походило на прятки в комнате с голыми стенами или попытку надеть на Хеллоуин костюм себя. Под видом издевательств обращения “милый” и “детка” проходили вполне непринужденно.  
Вообще-то, если бы Теон сказал что-то подобное, Рамси был бы не против. Теон за все время отношений не сказал ему ни одного ласкового слова. Или даже просто одобрительного. Иногда повторял машинально какие-то вещи, которые Рамси просил сказать — то есть, очень настоятельно просил, подкрепляя просьбу аргументами.

Рамси нетерпеливо постучал пальцами по подлокотнику.  
\- Давай, будь послушным мальчиком.  
Полотенце соскользнуло на пол. Скулы Теона чуть розовели — скорее всего, дело было в том, что светлая кожа была распаренной после душа. Он медленно повернулся, разводя пальцами ложбинку между ягодиц.  
\- Наклонись немного. Молодец. Видишь, совсем не трудно, — Рамси широко улыбнулся. — Хорошо я тебя отделал, да?  
Рамси попробовал пальцем — было туго и необыкновенно холодно. Ощущение оказалось интересным, и он возбудился снова, но уже довольно бесславно. Рамси чувствовал, что в ближайшее время стояк не будет достаточно плотным, чтобы получилось трахнуть распухшее отверстие. Хотя очень хотелось — даже если это грозило порванной уздечкой.

Теон, похоже, чувствовал то же самое — остаток желания при отсутствии физической возможности. Несмотря на то, что ему, скорее всего, было еще больно. Выпрямившись, он откинул голову, и волосы на затылке коснулись спины; проведя рукой от груди до лобка, покатал под пальцами едва напряженный член.  
Рамси глубоко вздохнул и его ноздри затрепетали.  
\- Господи, какая же ты сучка, — со стороны звучало как обычный грязный треп, но это было восхищение.  
Теон отдернул руку и снова обмотался полотенцем.

\- Знаешь, это не совсем нормально, — сказал он хмуро. — Мне в дурке сказали. Как же это… невротическая потребность в близости и саморазрушении. Это типа как болезнь.  
\- Очень надеюсь, что это не лечится, — заявил Рамси и перехватил руку Теона, в которой тот держал подтаявший, почти потерявший форму ледяной кубик. Сняв с ледышки крошечный волос, Рамси забросил ее себе в напиток и сделал большой глоток.  
\- Вообще-то, лечится, — сообщил Теон, глядя ему в рот с зачарованным отвращением.  
\- Как?  
Теон нахмурился и чуть выпятил губу, пытаясь вспомнить.  
\- М-м-м… Переводом переживаний... заблокированных в компульсивно-сексуальном, в духовную и эмоциональную сферу.  
Рамси почесал в затылке.  
\- Что это, мать твою, значит?  
\- Боже мой, Рамси, это просто глупо... Ну, делать что-то вместе… общаться, там… обсуждать хрень… и всякое такое. Я не представляю себе, как это могло бы выглядеть. Проще валиумом и бромом.  
Рамси ущипнул его за плечо.  
\- Бром, говоришь?.. Если мне понадобится, чтобы ты перестал махать членом, я пробью тебе дырку здесь, — он ткнул пальцем Теону в пупок. — Вставлю туда кольцо и пристегну твой хрен к животу, — забравшись под полотенце, он дернул за серьгу в уздечке. — А хочешь узнать, что можно сделать с твоей задницей, чтобы ее заткнуть?  
Теон округлил глаза.  
\- Что-то _еще?.._

Вернувшись в комнату, Рамси обнаружил, что Теон уже успел надеть штаны и тихо сидит на полу, прислонившись к пустому креслу. Он остановился, любуясь зрелищем. Красоту этой картины немного портило только осознание того, что Теон был готов обнимать его ноги, но при этом моментально окаменел бы и замкнулся, если бы Рамси вздумалось посадить его себе на колени.  
\- Принес тебе подарок, — Рамси показал ему пластиковый пакетик с зелеными комьями и пачку папиросной бумаги.  
\- О, супер. Я этим развлекусь, когда ты поедешь убивать людей?  
Рамси смотрел на его худые лопатки, которые торчали остро и беззащитно. Сплетенные на колене пальцы — тонкие, но сильные, с выступающими суставами и мягкими изгибами голубоватых вен. Два торчали прямо, не сгибаясь. В общем-то, после этого неудивительно было, что Теон считал обреченной идею общения. То есть, способ по-настоящему задушевного общения был известен им обоим, но он был связан с тем, чему Теон предпочитал бром и валиум. Когда Теон был одет и не корчился на полу, он шел на контакт куда менее охотно, и мог неуместно ухмыляться или пройтись по поводу образования Рамси — даже если получал за это пощечину.  
\- Это натуральный расслабон. По-любому лучше чем то, что тебе давали в больнице.  
\- Точно, надо было накурить там все отделение.  
\- Надо было накурить твоего психиатра.

Рамси развалился в кресле, выпустил терпкий дым в потолок и передал самокрутку Теону, сидевшему на полу между его колен. Пол был рассечен параллельными полосами, которые оставлял закатный свет, падающий через жалюзи. Эти полосы немного гипнотизировали. Рамси слегка напрягся, чтобы вспомнить, зачем все это начал. _“Обсуждать хрень”._  
\- Хочешь что-нибудь у меня спросить?  
Теон рассеянно потерся щекой о его бедро. Когда он затягивался, приоткрывая губы, Рамси боролся с желанием немедленно трахнуть его в рот — пока не начнет давиться. Его удерживало соображение о том, что Теон захочет что-нибудь о нем узнать. Но тот молчал. Наверное, ему было просто не интересно. Примерно так же он вел себя, когда Рамси причинял ему боль. Даже если он хотел этой боли, то не хотел его самого.

\- Кроме той камеры в участке… — начал Теон наконец. — Ты был в тюрьме?  
\- Если ты про срок, то нет. Зато бывал в специальном интернате.  
\- Это что такое?  
Рамси потер лоб, ловя разбегающиеся воспоминания. Тогда отец еще не забрал его к себе, и хотя отлично знал, что происходит, не сделал ничего, чтобы облегчить его судьбу. Рамси принял эти правила игры и ни о чем не просил. Знал, что должен понести наказание. Не перед законом, а за то, что засыпался.  
\- Общественный дом для несовершеннолетних преступников, — ответил он. — Не в нашем городишке, так что по-серьезному. Там были надзиратели с шокерами и банды, все как у больших. Малолетки из триад, черная группировка, бритоголовые…  
Рамси забрал у Теона почти докуренный косяк, накрыв ладонью его ладонь.  
\- И в какой банде был ты? — Теон посмотрел на его руки, словно хотел обнаружить там незамеченные ранее татуировки.  
\- “Тот урод с ножом”.  


Теон фыркнул и долго не мог успокоиться, взмахивая в воздухе рукой и начиная смеяться снова. По крайней мере, сейчас у его дурацкого смеха была относительно уважительная причина. Рамси все равно разозлился бы, но реакции запаздывали. К тому же он пытался не теребить Теона хотя бы в течение получаса. Чтобы не нарушать обстановку, связанную с _духовной и эмоциональной сферой_.  
Ну и где у него искать эту сферу, тоскливо подумал Рамси, глядя на то, как волосы Теона цепляются за его штанину. Найти простату было проще. Или вот если отходить его по внутренней стороне бедер, широко раздвинув ему ноги и зафиксировав щиколотки — фонтан эмоций. Выплескивается на живот, пока он всхлипывает от унижения и удовольствия.  
Рамси тряхнул головой и затушил в пепельнице распадающийся в руке окурок.

\- А расскажи мне… — Теон облизнул губы, но осекся и передумал спрашивать.  
\- Что тебе рассказать?  
Теон смотрел в сторону, так что его глаз Рамси не видел.  
\- С кем ты трахался до меня, например.  
Рамси немного растерялся. К этому он был не готов. 

Хотя, вообще-то, сам в подробностях расспрашивал Теона о том, как тот клеил девчонок, и в особенности о том, как ему отсосал в ночном клубе какой-то педрила, а с однокурсником они передернули друг другу на брудершафт. Эти истории казались достаточно несерьезными и почти безопасными. Куда больше напрягали слова Теона о Джоне Сноу: “я хотел его и думал о нем” — и это при том, что с Джоном, как точно знал Рамси, Теон ни разу не спал.  
Теон не соврал бы ему — учитывая, как именно Рамси его допрашивал. И дело было даже не в том, что в эти моменты Рамси знал его всего и насквозь, а в том, что Теон не смог бы врать. Выбитая таким образом правда причиняла ему слишком острые ощущения, сопоставимые с физической разрядкой.

\- Да ты что, милый? Меньше знаешь — крепче спишь.  
\- Ну серьезно, — Теон откинул голову и улегся затылком Рамси на ширинку. — Расскажи мне?..  
Рамси сглотнул. Похоже, Теона в самом деле это интересовало.  
Рассказывать самому, даже просто о событиях, а не о переживаниях — это было совсем не то же самое, что спрашивать. Как правило, для этого Рамси нужно было надраться. Обкуренное состояние тоже в некотором роде стимулировало.  
\- Был один человек…  
\- Всего один?  
Рамси фыркнул.  
\- Так, чтобы больше одного раза — да.

\- Парень или девушка?  
\- Парень. Постарше меня на несколько лет.  
\- То есть, сейчас ему где-то тридцатник?  
\- Ему уже не будет тридцатник, — Рамси покачал головой. — Он умер. Его убили.  
\- Всех, кто с тобой трахается, убивают? — спросил Теон каким-то рассеянным, почти безразличным тоном.  
\- Надеюсь, что нет, — Рамси коснулся его волос, перебирая их.  
\- А твой отец?..  
\- Что — отец? — вздрогнул Рамси.  
\- Он знал про вас?  
\- Ах, это… Да. Сам велел ему за мной приглядывать. Русе нравилось на это смотреть. Его это развлекало.

Теон обернулся, опираясь руками о его колени:  
\- Он смотрел, как вы…  
\- Почти. Не напрямую.  
На лице Теона возникло такое выражение, что Рамси вспомнил, почему никогда не рассказывал ему о своей семье. И почему держался подальше от всех в школе и интернате — во всяком случае, это была одна из причин.  
\- Похоже, его перестало это развлекать, если он велел убить твоего парня, — сказал Теон, совладав с лицом.  
Рамси покачал головой.  
\- Отец ничего такого не приказывал. Я сам убил того парня, детка.  
_“Тоже **почти** и **не напрямую**. Но тем не менее”._

\- Зачем?.. — спросил Теон тихо.  
Рамси пожал плечами. В этот момент он почти понял эти странные, похожие на транс и истерику состояния Теона, когда тот просто не мог заткнуться. Захотелось сказать все, как есть — уже не для собеседника, а потому, что это помогло бы разобраться в себе и, возможно, принесло бы облегчение.  
\- Он начал занимать слишком много места в моей жизни. Меня это беспокоило.  
_“Отец пытался манипулировать мной и смотрел на это как на шоу или вольер зоопарка”._  
Теон резко замолчал и больше не спрашивал ничего.

\- Эй, — Рамси наклонился к нему, обнимая его сзади. — Ну что ты… — Вместо того, чтобы обмякнуть в его руках, откидывая голову ему на грудь, Теон одеревенел и сидел неподвижно, и Рамси убрал руки. — Теон, посмотри на меня, — сказал он уже совсем другим тоном, тяжелым и ультимативным. — Я сказал, _посмотри._  
Теон развернулся и поднял на него взгляд. Его губы чуть подрагивали. Либо после травы он сел на измену, либо Рамси действительно перешел только что какую-то границу. Представление о границах у Рамси было смутное.  
_“Почему, как только я начинаю честно рассказывать о себе, получается какое-то ужасное дерьмо?..”_

Он взял Теона за подбородок:  
\- Что с тобой?  
\- Рамси, мне страшно, — тихо сказал Теон. — Давай просто потрахаемся?..  
Рамси потянулся, полез ему в штаны, и, запустив пальцы в волосы на лобке, сильно дернул.  
\- Ну, как скажешь.

***

Рамси вошел в кухню, покачивая на пальце наручники. Теон в шортах и в майке тыкал пальцем в кнопки кофеварки и в целом выглядел очень мирно. Тогда его волосы были уже белыми, и Рамси казалось порой, что они светятся. Короткие шорты открывали ноги достаточно высоко, чтобы был виден шрам на бедре. Рамси молча звякнул наручниками. Теон, который не слышал его шагов из-за шума кофеварки, вздрогнув, обернулся.  
\- Поиграешь со мной? — спросил Рамси.  
Вообще-то, это был не вопрос, и они оба об этом знали.  
\- Да, — Рамси скорее угадал слово по движению его губ, чем расслышал.

Рамси так и не понял, что в этот раз произошло. Может быть, в нем слишком ярко проявил себя дух экспериментаторства. Может быть, Теон показался ему слишком послушным, что вызывало тайное чувство противоречия и желание его подразнить.  
\- Ну так начинай, — Рамси перевернул руку Теона ладонью вверх и положил на нее ключи от наручников.  
Теон взглянул на него вопросительно. По его лицу прошла легкая тень неуверенности — что-то вроде ожидания подвоха. Рамси молча сел на стул. К небольшому столу в кухне прилагался только один стул, что добавляло некоторую интригу в совместные ужины.

\- Можно, я сначала выпью кофе? — спросил Теон.  
Наверное, само наличие ключей в руке увеличивало его наглость.  
\- Не думаю, — покачал головой Рамси.  
\- Хорошо, — Теон медленно опустился на колени. — Заведи руки за спину.  
Когда наручники щелкнули, Рамси облизал губы, не зная, как справиться с ощущением проваливающегося сердца.

Несмотря на то, что стул был тяжелый, из массива дерева, а спинка — из прочных реек, Рамси, подумал, что знает пару способов разрешения этой ситуации. Он иногда думал о том, что может однажды получить по голове, а очнуться где-нибудь на заброшенном заводе или на складе, так что вызванная бунтующим инстинктом самосохранения мысль о том, как он встает вместе со стулом и с разворота заезжает ножками, мелькала где-то на фоне. Но, конечно, сейчас случай был другой. Теон все-таки был страшно милый, когда чуть отошел в сторону, посмотрел на свою работу и положил на стол ключи.

\- Что будешь делать теперь? — спросил Рамси.  
\- Не знаю, — пожал плечами Теон. Осмотрел его еще раз и добавил: — Я просил кофе, но ты не разрешил. Вряд ли сейчас ты сможешь мне помешать.  
Он отбросил волосы со лба, развернулся и звякнул в мойке кружками, отыскивая чистую. 

Рамси втянул воздух носом у его затылка, когда Теон сел к нему на колени. В общем-то, он просто пил кофе и больше ничего не делал. Правда, сидел он хорошо, стратегически верно. Еще и потираясь немного. Рамси как раз попадал ширинкой между его ягодиц под тонкими шортами. Больше всего сейчас хотелось обхватить его руками за талию, сдавить ребра и залезть ему под одежду. Рамси непроизвольно дернул цепь, не в силах побороть это желание. Теон фыркнул над своей кружкой. С губ Рамси сорвался еле слышный стон. Он почувствовал, как дернулся член, и внизу живота заныло.

\- Хочешь о чем-то попросить? — Теон взглянул на него вполоборота.  
Рамси молча скрипнул зубами, думая о всех вещах, которые мог бы сделать с ним сейчас, если бы были свободны руки. Теон тоже явно думал про эти вещи — или даже воображал какие-то свои варианты, что его ожесточало. Его скула розовела прямо у Рамси перед глазами.  
\- Значит, нет?.. — уточнил Теон.  
\- Нет!.. — Рамси прижался губами к выступающему позвонку в основании его шеи. — В смысле, да.  
\- Скажи, что мне сделать, — прошептал Теон.  
\- Трахни меня, — сказал Рамси еще тише.

Теон откинул голову ему на плечо и завел руки назад, расстегивая болты его джинсов. Приподнявшись, спустил шорты до колен. Рамси одновременно очень хотел и совсем не хотел освободиться. Желание позволить Теону делать все, что тот хочет, мешалось с потребностью перехватить контроль.  
\- Если отцепишь одну руку, я вставлю пальцы тебе в рот, — попробовал он.  
\- Я справлюсь, — пообещал Теон, сплюнув в ладонь.  
У Рамси начали закатываться глаза. Он дернулся на стуле, приподнимая бедра.

Теон наклонился вперед, ложась грудью на столешницу. Руками он держался за край стола, и его локти торчали умопомрачительно. Рамси зарылся носом ему в затылок. Ткнулся лицом в хребет, все еще укрытый майкой — и попробовал задрать ее зубами, оставляя на хлопковой ткани пятна слюны. Его вбирало в себя влажное тепло, обхватывая туго и жарко. Теон откинулся назад, увеличивая давление, стащил заслонявшую обзор майку через голову, и Рамси увидел собственный член, который вошел до упора. Теон застонал, встряхивая головой и медленно покачиваясь на нем. В нижней части спины у него были две впадинки, которые особенно заметно обозначались, когда он вот так отставлял задницу — и дотронуться до них сейчас было нельзя. 

Теон обернулся. Он закусил губу, и его лицо искривилось, словно от боли. Рамси подумал, что не забудет эту гримасу никогда. Это было слишком красиво.

***

Рамси сидел за столом, не включая света, и кухню медленно наполняли сумерки. Он понятия не имел, почему до сих пор платит за эту квартиру. Хотя на свадьбу отец купил ему собственную. Там тоже теперь было пусто. Но Рамси раз за разом возвращался именно сюда.

Возле мойки в беспорядке стояли несколько кружек и блестящий шейкер. Рамси провел пальцами по рейкам спинки стула. На них были едва заметные вмятины, оставленные цепочкой наручников. Рамси закрыл глаза, откидываясь на спинку, и завел руки назад, как будто они были скованы. Он сидел так очень долго, пока ему не стало казаться, что он чувствует на коленях вес угловатого тела.


	2. Chapter 2

Джон Сноу закрыл документ с недописанным эссе по истории, выключил ноутбук и какое-то время смотрел на свое отражение в темном экране. Нормально работать в такой обстановке он не мог. Так же, как не мог всерьез драться с человеком, который едва стоял на ногах. Сначала хорошей идеей показалось просто заняться своими делами, не обращая внимания на отвлекающий фактор. Но теперь приоткрытое окно становилось источником неуклонно растущего раздражения.  
\- Сноу! Эй, Джонни! — донеслось оттуда. — Джонни, я тебя видел!

Джон вздохнул и выглянул в окно. Рамси стоял на тротуаре и немного качался. Куртка сидела на нем криво, голубые джинсы были чем-то испачканы, но он ухмылялся во всю ширь, и его зубы блестели в свете уличного фонаря. Если сейчас швырнуть в него чем-нибудь, он начнет орать еще сильнее и перебудит весь дом, подумал Джон с досадой.

\- Эй, Сноу!.. Сно-о-оу… — тянул Рамси. — Посмотри на меня. Не будь занудой!  
Джон отпрянул от окна и открыл спортивную сумку. Боксерские перчатки — черта с два, сейчас уместнее был бы кастет. Кастета не было. Джон затосковал. Он понимал, что общаться с Рамси сейчас — это как вести переговоры с террористом. С первой же реплики ты окажешься внутри его условий и завязнешь. В данном случае — опустишься на его уровень. Это они уже проходили. На протяжении своего запоя Рамси наведывался сюда регулярно.

Рамси уже не внушал ему особенной ненависти — это было основной эмоцией, которую он, пополам с отвращением, испытывал к нему прежде, но тогда Джон совсем его не знал. Отвращение никуда не делось. Но ненавидеть его как следует не получалось. Если бы Рамси хотел отомстить ему из ревности, он мог бы привлечь ресурсы отца. Который, как подозревал Джон, был бы не против избавиться от лишнего родственника Старков. Но Рамси ни разу не пытался натравить на него банду головорезов или пристрелить в подворотне. Вместо этого он… приставал к нему. Другого слова Джон подобрать не мог, и это нервировало.

На протяжении примерно восемнадцати месяцев ему хотелось вытащить Теона из разрушительных отношений, помешав пользоваться его слабохарактерностью. Джону не давали вмешаться гордость и опасение, что порыв будет отвергнут. Он боялся — не Рамси, а отказа самого Теона. И был уверен, что делать выбор тому следует самостоятельно, тогда целительная сила этого решения будет максимальной. Так и оказалось — Теон ушел от Рамси по своей воле.

Все это время, глядя на то, что происходило с Теоном, Джон воображал рядом с ним холодного манипулятивного садиста. Но Рамси оказался другим, и Джон его не понимал. Казалось, Рамси пытается играть с ним в какую-то игру, правила которой не раскрывает — но в этом есть какая-то внутренняя логика и затаенная подлость. А в следующий момент, совершенно бестрепетно говоря вещи, которых люди обычно не говорят, он казался не то идиотом, не то ребенком, отрывающим крылья мухе, чтобы посмотреть, что будет.

Иногда он напоминал Теона — общей непредсказуемостью поведения и перепадами настроения. А также способностью падать в клубмы у чужих подъездов.

Снова выглянув в окно, Джон увидел, что Рамси методично лупит по двери кулаком.  
\- Эй, послушай, — Джон перегнулся через подоконник. — Прекрати это! Сейчас я открою, и ты объяснишь, какого черта тебе нужно. А потом уйдешь отсюда.  
Рамси оставил дверь в покое.  
\- Давай, — он снова осклабился. — Я тебя жду.  
\- ...И получишь по лицу! — добавил Джон, захлопывая окно.

Рамси вывалился из лифта, распространяя запах виски. Движение, с которым он шагнул на площадку, было слишком резким, и призвано было показаться эффектным, но Рамси не устоял на ногах, и его качнуло в сторону. Налетев на стену, он обнимался с ней несколько секунд, так что Джон видел его спину и затылок. Это походило на жест доверия, и было по-своему оскорбительно, как будто Рамси полагал самим собой разумеющимся, что Джон не причинит ему вреда.

\- Как дела, Джонни? — осведомился наконец Рамси, отклеившись от стены.  
\- Во-первых, не называй меня так, — Джон нахмурился. — Во-вторых, объяснись.  
\- Ты меня не пригласишь? — Рамси смотрел ему за спину, заглядывая в квартиру.  
Что-то там его определенно привлекало. Джон не хотел знать, что именно. Или уже догадывался.  
\- Нет, Рамси.  
\- Он приходил к тебе?.. — Рамси откинул голову, дернул ноздрями, как будто нюхая воздух, и убежденно заключил: — Он к тебе приходил.

Рамси сделал несколько шагов, тесня Джона к дверям, и оказался спиной к лестничным ступенькам.  
Джон размял руки. Он не хотел этого делать, но терпение подходило к концу. Или, напротив, очень хотел — давно и сильно, и теперь появилась отличная возможность.  
\- Ты невменяем. Вали отсюда, или я тебя изобью. Считаю до трех. Раз...  
\- Давай!! — заорал Рамси почти с восторгом и широко раскинул руки, открывая грудь. Полы незастегнутой кожаной куртки разошлись, и стала видна светлая футболка.  
Джон моргнул, не решаясь ударить, и в этот момент Рамси, перестроившись удивительно быстро для пьяного, саданул его в скулу. Попытка была хорошей, но бил он не слишком точно — удар вышел скользящим и недостаточно сильным. Джон почти машинально ушел под локоть и впечатал кулак Рамси в живот.

Рамси с неопределенным звуком шатнулся назад, попробовал схватиться за перила и сверзился с лестницы. Постояв неподвижно пару секунд, Джон пошел проверять, сломал ли он шею. Шеи Рамси, конечно, не сломал. Он вяло возился на ступеньках, пытаясь подняться. Волосы завесили его глаза.  
\- Эй, ты, — Джон дотронулся носком кроссовка до его плеча и слегка пнул, перекатывая тяжелое тело. — Ты жив?  
Рамси не ответил. Джон присел на корточки. Между темными прядями блестело светлое, и было непонятно, радужка это, или белок закатившегося глаза. Джон поморщился и кончиком пальца отвел с лица Рамси волосы. Тот взглянул на него снизу вверх. Его губы были полуоткрыты, и густой запах спиртного окутал Джона невидимым облаком.

На руке у Рамси была кожаная автомобильная перчатка с перфорацией. Через прорези было видно, что кожа на костяшках ободрана. На второй руке перчатки не было. Рамси потянулся к склонившемуся над ним Джону и вдруг дернул его за ворот, словно хотел уронить на себя. Джон покачнулся, стукнувшись коленом о ступеньку, и резко, сверху вниз, сунул Рамси в челюсть, а потом пружинисто выпрямился.

Рамси все-таки удалось по-настоящему вывести его из себя. То, что он постоянно лез к нему в личное пространство, очень нервировало. Джон часто дышал. Рамси заворочался, и на ступеньку капнуло красным. Сейчас он заплюет всю лестницу кровавыми слюнями, подумал Джон с тоской и встряхнул рукой — на коже остались следы от острого края зубов. Он только что жестоко ударил нокаутированного человека. Против этого бунтовал спортивный рефлекс, и Джону стало неприятно. 

\- Шатается, — задумчиво сказал Рамси, ощупывая челюсть и цыкая зубом.  
\- Может, еще выпадет, — понадеялся Джон. Неприятное чувство росло и достигло своего апогея, когда он испытал острое желание наступить Рамси на пальцы голой руки, раздавливая их на ступеньке. — Ты получил, что хотел? Теперь пошел отсюда.  
Рамси поднялся, держась за стену. Трещины на его губах заполняла кровь. Он был небрит — к тому же, с одной стороны щетины было больше, как будто в последний раз он брился пьяным. Наверное, царапины там тоже были. Джон не стал разглядывать дальше.

\- Можно я… — Рамси повозил рукой по лицу, — умоюсь?  
Этажом ниже открылась дверь. Наверное, соседи вышли проверить, что тут творится. Джон едва успел восстановить репутацию приличного жильца после шумного скандала с Игритт. Появление визитера в таком состоянии могло ославить его в качестве местного дебошира.  
\- Валяй, только быстро, — сказал он обреченно. — Ты ничем заразным не болеешь?..  
Рамси открыл было разбитый рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но снизу донеслись шаги, и Джон дернул его к дверям, схватив за плечо.

***

В квартире обнаружилась новая проблема. До ванной Рамси не дошел. Он уронил куртку с плеч, оставшись в футболке, на которой виднелись подсыхающие красные пятна, и его колени подогнулись. Рамси рухнул на диван и обмяк. Как выкинуть его теперь, было непонятно. Джон имел некоторое представление о том, что такое таскать пьяных, когда даже не слишком тяжелые люди делаются неподъемными и крайне неудобными для переноски. Так что выхода было два — либо убить Рамси, либо подождать, пока он придет в себя достаточно, чтобы самостоятельно встать.

С губы Рамси все еще тянулась тонкая красная нить, которую он пытался сдуть. Джон представил себе, как все это летит на его диван. Отыскав самое старое полотенце, сунул его под холодную воду, отжал, и швырнул Рамси в лицо. Тот шевельнулся, посмотрел на полотенце, а потом начал возить им по физиономии. Без размазанной крови его внешний вид улучшился, а прикосновение влажной ткани немного его отрезвило. Рамси тяжело сглотнул и, подцепив с пола свою куртку, принялся шарить по карманам в поисках сигарет.

\- Нет! — сказал ему Джон. — Здесь не курят.  
Рамси неохотно засунул сигареты обратно и осведомился:  
\- А выпить есть?..  
\- Тебе мало? — поднял бровь Джон.  
Потом, глядя, как Рамси ворочается на диване, подумал и принес стакан воды. Рамси поднял на него глаза, посмотрел чуть замутненным взглядом, и только потом принял стакан из его рук.  
\- Будешь так замусоривать свой организм разным дерьмом, сдохнешь, — Джон сел на кровать напротив, глядя, как Рамси дергает горлом. — Не в перестрелке, или как ты это воображаешь, а под забором, захлебнувшись блевотиной.

Залпом осушив стакан, Рамси отставил его на журнальный стол.  
\- Говоришь, как мамочка… Хотя _мою_ мамочку это не особо заботило.  
\- Да ты что?  
На пустошах некоторые сплетничали на эту тему, но Джон грязные подробности пропускал мимо ушей. Так что о происхождении Рамси знал только в общих чертах.  
\- “Не трогай мой мет, Рамси!” — вот и все, что я от нее слышал.  
Похоже, он перепутал диван Джона с кушеткой специалиста. Джон, дойдя до последней точки возмущения, уже начал получать некое извращенное удовольствие от ситуации.  
\- Она не слишком тебя любила, да? — спросил он, опираясь подбородком о переплетенные пальцы.  
Рамси издевательской нотки в его голосе не заметил — или ему было плевать.  
\- Вообще-то, мой отец убил ее мужа и все такое… У того была лаборатория в гараже, — тут он сменил тон, словно вдруг споткнувшись на какой-то мысли. — Ну и что, твоя мать тоже тебя не особо жалует. А, точно, вдова Старка тебе не мать! Твоя мать — какая-то неизвестная шлюха. Которую покойный Эддард… — он изобразил руками что-то такое, словно работал на тяговом тренажере. — В общем-то, я понимаю, почему благородный член не удержался в штанах…  
\- Завали хлебало.  
\- Шлюха была красивая, — брякнул Рамси.

Это было так внезапно и звучало так уверенно (словно Рамси видел его мать), что вместо того, чтобы приказать ему выбирать выражения, Джон спросил:  
\- Почему ты так думаешь?..  
Рамси уставился ему в лицо, потом смерил взглядом с головы до ног, как будто раздевая глазами, и широко осклабился. Вслух он ничего не ответил. Джон почувствовал, что краснеет.  
С хрустом потянувшись, Рамси развалился на диване и закинул руки за голову.  
\- Кристаллический мет… он еще такой, сука, белый… Целые горы, — его взгляд убежал под потолок, глаза казались совсем прозрачными, и в то же время мутными. — Муж матери как-то отдал партию не тем людям, а потом смешал муку с сахаром. Тут-то мой отец и нагрянул. Эй, ты вообще знаешь, что такое мет?

\- Да, — сдержанно ответил Джон.  
\- Откуда? — Рамси ухмыльнулся. В углу рта у него запеклась кровь.  
\- От своей девушки.  
\- А где твоя девчонка?  
Если бы речь шла не о Рамси а о ком-то другом, Джон сказал бы: “У нас вроде как перерыв в отношениях”. Игритт швырнула в него в общей сложности четыре тарелки.  
\- Не твое дело, — отрезал он.  
\- Погоди-погоди… — Рамси наклонился вперед. — Она узнала, что ты трахаешь парней? _Чужих_ парней?

\- Я сказал, что не буду с тобой об этом разговаривать! — огрызнулся Джон.  
Имелось в виду, что он не будет разговаривать с ним и об Игритт, и о Теоне Грейджое.  
Недавно Рамси подкараулил Джона на аллее возле дома и вел себя странно, но в тот раз алкоголем от него не пахло. В принципе, он мог быть под чем-то другим — хотя для того, чтобы вести себя странно, ему было не обязательно чем-то себя накачивать. Он требовал рассказать о местоположении Теона, и Джон ответил доходчивым отказом. Потом честно признался, что не знает. Но с первого, а также со второго раза Рамси не понимал.  
\- _Будешь_ , — сказал Рамси таким тоном, словно забивал голосом гвоздь.  
Джон чуть было не вздрогнул, но в следующий момент уже сморщил нос, глядя на Рамси с сожалением. Давление такого рода на него не действовало, и Рамси был глуп, если думал, что это может обещать ему что-то, кроме нового удара по физиономии. Да и то если Джону не будет слишком стыдно и противно его бить.

Рамси был не так уж глуп. Или владел альтернативными методами давления. Или, что скорее всего, вообще ни о чем не думал, просто следуя за какими-то вихревыми процессами в собственной голове. Он вдруг съехал на пол и обнял колено Джона. Джон так и не понял, сделал ли он это специально, или просто не удержался на диване.  
\- Ты знаешь, где он? — спросил Рамси, безотрывно глядя на него своими дикими белыми глазами.  
\- Рамси, даже если бы я знал, то не сказал бы тебе, — Джон дернул ногой, пытаясь освободить колено.  
\- Ты бы сказал. Я взял бы моток проволоки, аккумуляторную кислоту… — пьяное состояние усугубляло сильный валлийский акцент Рамси — еще и с оттенком провинциального диалекта. Джон одно время учил валлийский в школе в качестве второго языка. Слушая долгие гласные, он слегка отключил разум, потому что его утомило перечисление приспособлений и идей. — ...Я привязал бы тебя к верстаку в гараже и сжигал бы твои пальцы по очереди паяльной лампой. И волосы. Обязательно поджег бы тебе волосы, — все это Рамси говорил с каким-то зачарованным придыханием, почти нежно — и при этом стоял на коленях у его ног.  
Все вместе это страшно дезориентировало.  
\- Почему они все еще у меня?.. — Джон оттянул прядь волос.  
\- Потому что я тебе верю. Я знаю, что он тебе не сказал.

Джон подумал о Теоне, и ему стало грустно, и тут же что-то жарко шевельнулось внутри — как всегда при мыслях о нем. Теон прислал ему открытку без обратного адреса — только со словами “привет, Джон” и обещанием прислать еще. Так что Джон знал, что он жив и здоров. А еще — что скоро Теону надоест посылать эти открытки, и он переключится на что-то совсем другое.

Рамси сжал его колено. Все это время он смотрел на Джона широко раскрытыми глазами, пытаясь прочитать его лицо. И действительно, поймал какую-то тень его мыслей. Которая теперь принялась его жечь. Минуту назад он казался полностью уверенным, говоря: “Я знаю, что он тебе не сказал”, но теперь что-то вроде безумной надежды подсветило его глаза изнутри. Выглядел он яростно и жалко одновременно.  
\- Ты точно не знаешь, где он?.. Это правда?  
Джон склонил голову на бок.  
\- Ты же сам сказал, что веришь мне.  
\- Мало ли… Я сам не знаю, во что верю, — Рамси вытер лицо воротом футболки. Его поведение походило на акт эксгибиционизма, но дело было, скорее, в том, что Рамси просто ни во что не ставил собеседника. — Мне все время кажется, что он вот-вот вернется. Что я проснусь, и он будет рядом.  
\- Бррр… — Джон скривился, чувствуя себя так, словно видит что-то стыдное — например, присутствует при публичном отправлении естественных потребностей. Но стыдно почему-то было ему, а не Рамси. — Сколько же ты выпил?

Рамси неопределенно повел в воздухе ладонью. На нем все еще была одна перчатка, которая странно смотрелась на голой руке. Он снова ввинтился взглядом в Джона — как будто ел глазами его лицо — и, не отпуская его колена, спросил:  
\- Ты его трахал?  
Джон отшатнулся:  
\- Я не собираюсь с тобой об этом…  
\- Ааа, мать твою, да ты же правда его трахал! — Рамси шлепнул его по ноге, как хлопают по собственному бедру от досады или под воздействием новой идеи. — Я-то надеялся…  
\- Это не твое собачье дело, — отрезал Джон.  
\- Это мое дело, — лицо Рамси перекосилось. — Потому что он мой. Даже сейчас, где бы он ни был.  
Джон рассмеялся коротким недобрым смехом.  
\- А сам-то Теон об этом знает?  
\- Да, — ответил Рамси с глубокой убежденностью. — Он об этом знает.  
\- Все, мне это надоело.  
\- Подожди, — Рамси закусил губу. В первый раз за вечер Джон заметил в нем какую-то внутреннюю борьбу. Рамси пытался себя остановить. Но, судя по всему, безуспешно. — Расскажи, как.  
\- Что?..  
\- Как именно вы это делали? Я должен знать.  
В его глазах блестела одержимость.

Искушение, которое посетило Джона в этот момент, вызвало у него приступ отвращения к себе и стыда перед Теоном. Он искренне дорожил этими воспоминаниями не собирался их пачкать, и, само собой, не был намерен делиться ими с человеком, которого презирал. Но картина в уме возникала соблазнительная.  
Как он наклоняется к Рамси, забирает его волосы в кулак, чтобы задрал голову, и говорит, вдумчиво и прочувствованно, стараясь подбирать максимально похабные формулировки, на которые способен: “Сначала он взял у меня в рот, а делать он это умеет крышесносно. Потом я отмахал его, положив на спину, и видел его лицо. Потом он на мне попрыгал и кончил мне на грудь. И знаешь, что? В моем имени один слог, и его легче кричать”.

\- Нормально делали, как все люди, — ответил Джон сдержанно. — И никому не было больно.  
\- Во всем этом есть один плюс, — серьезно сказал Рамси.  
Джон сделал над собой усилие и не спросил “Какой?”. Впрочем, Рамси поощрение не требовалось, он продолжил и так.  
\- Теперь он знает разницу. Ну и дурак же ты, Сноу. Ты его разочаровал.  
\- Не думаю.  
\- Не удовлетворил, как следует. Конечно, он притворился — из вежливости и потому, что надо было перекантоваться… Представляю себе, какой ты чудесный в постели. Примерно как новорожденный щенок.  
Рамси ссутулился на полу и закрыл лицо руками. Глядя, как он трет пальцами глаза, словно пытаясь их выдавить, Джон чувствовал легкую растерянность. Рамси отнял от лица ладони и облизнулся.  
\- Хотя вообще есть, на что посмотреть, — он окинул фигуру Джона оценивающим взглядом. — Покажешь?.. — Рамси приподнял футболку, демонстрируя собственный живот с темной полоской волос от пупка до массивной пряжки ремня. — Если бы ты еще не двигался и не говорил… словом, не позорился…  
\- Позоришься тут только ты. До такой степени, что завтра от стыда захочешь отгрызть себе голову.  
\- Может быть, тебе?..  
\- Попробуй, — Джон пожал плечами.

Рамси вдруг поднялся так резко и легко, словно вся мало использованная в последнее время координация тела ушла в это движение. Его колено уперлось в край постели между ног Джона. Рамси прижался губами к его губам, большим пальцем оттягивая вниз его челюсть, а вторую ладонь засовывая ему под одежду. За то время, пока сознание Джона перезагружалось, собирая координатную сетку мира обратно, Рамси успел облапать его от груди до ширинки и ущипнуть за сосок.

Джон распахнул глаза так широко, что заболели глазные яблоки. Поэтому видел опущенные темные ресницы Рамси и его щеку, неровно покрасневшую от интоксикации. У Джона ушло несколько секунд на то, чтобы как-то прийти в себя и оценить ситуацию. Язык Рамси орудовал у него во рту, а Джон даже не догадался сжать зубы. Это… облизывание — Джон даже в уме не мог бы называть его поцелуем — обжигало, как будто у Рамси была температура, и во влажном жару плавился вкус виски и крови. Джон пришел в себя, только когда Рамси оторвался от его рта и укусил в шею, больно защемив какую-то жилу. Кажется, он действительно пытался что-то там перегрызть. Джон отпихнул его изо всех сил и, сжимая челюсти до скрипа, быстро вытер рот тыльной стороной руки, а шею — о плечо.

Рамси с размаху сел на пол, болезненно морщась и прижимая руку к виску.  
\- Я знал, что ты больной, но это… — Джон не нашел слов, чтобы закончить фразу.  
\- Хотел проверить, — Рамси развел руками.  
\- Что? — Джон скривился и отвел взгляд от его влажного рта.  
\- Есть ли тут, из-за чего беспокоиться. Пока не решил. Мало информации.  
\- О, заткнись.  
Мысли разбегались, и момент для ломающего носовую перегородку удара, кажется, прошел.  
\- Заткнешь меня? — Рамси откинул голову, глядя на него из под полуопущенных ресниц.

Джон встал и шагнул к нему. Глядя на Рамси сверху вниз, он сам не знал, что собирается делать. Он все-таки замахнулся, но Рамси даже не моргнул — только схватился за его штанину, и в горле у него зарокотало. Он прижал руку ко рту и поведал:  
\- Меня тошнит.  
\- Меня тоже, — искренне сказал Джон.  
\- Можешь проводить меня в ванную, — заплетаясь, но быстро сказал Рамси и сглотнул. — Или п-п… пеняй на себя.  
\- Пошли, — Джон рванул его за ворот, стараясь не касаться горячей кожи, и поднял.

Рамси забросил руку ему шею, наваливаясь всем весом. Вес был немаленький, и будь Джон послабее — и не переставляй Рамси ноги самостоятельно — возникли бы трудности. У Рамси были сильные плечи и на руках выступали бицепсы, но живот не мешало бы подтянуть.  
\- Вежливый Джонни, — промурлыкал Рамси, ввалившись в ванную и заводя волосы за уши. — Ты такой… такой… хочешь узнать, что я о тебе думаю?..  
\- Нет.  
\- Как знаешь, а я от в-всей д-души… — Рамси упал коленями на пол перед унитазом, и Джон отвернулся, чтобы не видеть, как его выворачивает.  
Если это и было именно то, что Рамси думал о нем, то это было взаимно.

Рамси дошел до дивана, двигаясь как зомби в фильмах, и там отключился. Прочистив желудок, он засовывал голову под кран, и влажные волосы облепили его шею, а на груди расплылось темное пятно. Джон постоял рядом, скрестив руки на груди и глядя на это зрелище. Потом пожал плечами, сел за стол, открыл крышку ноутбука и долго пытался вспомнить, как тот включается. В глянцевом экране он снова увидел свое отражение. Губы выглядели опухшими, а на шее виднелся назревающий синяк. Как идти с таким украшением в колледж, Джон представлял себе плохо. Вытащив из шкафа черный хлопковый шарф, он подумал, что было бы неплохо затолкать его Рамси в рот, а потом зажать ему нос.

Неделя в черном шарфе и косые взгляды в спортзале оказались ценой, которую он заплатил за то, что один раз впустил Рамси в квартиру.


	3. Chapter 3

Русе Болтон запил таблетку с панкреатином родниковой водой и едва слышно вздохнул, услышав из окна рокот газонокосилки. Он хорошо знал, что это значит — и даже мог предсказать грядущий диалог на несколько реплик вперед. Русе вышел на крыльцо, прижал ладонь козырьком к глазам, и неспешно направился в сторону источника звука по дорожке, петлявшей между кустами можжевельника.

Рамси возил по траве газонокосилкой, толкая ее перед собой, и лужайка уже едва ли не полысела. Жухлая зимняя трава не была укрыта снегом только по причине теплой в этом году погоды. Русе остановился и скрестил руки на груди, наблюдая, как летит в стороны влажная крошка. Рамси был в старых джинсах и без верхней одежды. Он завернул рукава футболки, превратив ее в майку — так, что руки были открыты целиком, до самых костей, которыми заканчивались ключицы. Мускулы на его плечах напрягались, когда он сжимал изгиб ручки на поворотах.

\- Выключи эту штуку, Рамси, — сказал Русе — негромко, но так, что голос перекрыл треск и рев машины.  
Рамси послушно заглушил газонокосилку, но не обернулся к отцу. Просто стоял, опустив руки. Его эмоции были ощутимы почти физически — упрямство, тоска, бравада, нерешительность, злость. Русе подошел ближе, безотрывно глядя на его поникшие плечи.

Рамси медленно обернулся. Он хмурился, когда злился или не понимал чего-то — так, что появлялись вертикальные морщинки между бровей. Русе медленно вдохнул запах скошенной травы, свежего пота, мятной жвачки, табака, асфальта дорог. Рамси смотрел ему в лицо с вызовом и смутным опасением, и хрустальная прозрачность его глаз — их общих глаз — вызывала желание смотреть снова и снова с внимательным, пытливым любопытством, как в искаженное зеркало, пытаясь понять, где сходство превращается в карикатуру или противоположность.

И все же, что бы ни происходило за последние пару лет, это был все еще его мальчик. Невоспитанный, искренний и нелепый. Сила его переживаний то завораживала, то вызывала желание отбросить все лишнее, как мусор.

Сначала вся эта ситуация с Грейджоем была забавна. Рамси тискал его в гараже или в машине, а когда возвращался, выглядел пьяным. Он болтался по полям и переводил патроны. Его руки были искусаны. И от него хорошо пахло в это время. Возможно, это был симптом хронического заболевания желудка, но Русе хорошо различал запахи и верил, что они могут сказать о многом, включая эту способность в свое умение видеть людей и разбираться в них. От самого Русе пахло только прохладным известняком и чистой водой, которую он предпочитал другим напиткам.

Русе заволновался, выйдя однажды вечером в сад и услышав отчетливо недвусмысленные звуки. Он мог бы врать себе, что это вышло случайно — но Русе никогда себе не врал, вполне признавая, что хотел послушать своего сына. Ему требовалось верно оценить происходящее, чтобы знать, что происходит с Рамси. Само собой, Русе отлично знал, что именно делает с Грейджоем его сын. Но до того момента не подозревал, насколько все серьезно. Аханья и вскрики Грейджоя его не интересовали — разум просто их отфильтровывал. Он слушал хриплое, рваное дыхание Рамси и его рычание, неожиданно закончившееся длинным, легким, единственным стоном. Русе ощутил что-то, похожее на чувство утраты.

Грейджой превратился в помеху, а потом — в серьезную проблему. С тех пор, как Рамси начал жить с ним, психологическое противостояние Русе с сыном приобрело острую форму. Русе давал ему наиболее неприятные задания, для которых, само собой, нашлись бы другие люди. Но важно было показать, чем именно грозит неспособность различать важные и второстепенные вещи, и какое место его сын будет занимать, не умея проводить этого различения.

Все закончилось немного не так, как предполагал Русе. Он думал, что Теон Грейджой погибнет. И не потому, что Рамси замучает его насмерть, хотя такой вариант тоже был вполне вероятен, а потому, что сам не сможет дальше жить. Но Грейджой оказался способен на неожиданные поступки.

\- Что ты делаешь? — спросил Русе, глядя на газонокосилку.  
Вопрос был пустой, и для обоих это было очевидно. Рамси имел склонность к символичным действиям. Даже когда он пытался замкнуться в себе, ему нужен был зритель.  
\- Работаю у тебя во дворе, — огрызнулся он.  
Намек был вполне прозрачный. За десять лет мало что изменилось.

***

Ему было пятнадцать, когда Русе в ответ на просьбу о работе велел ему подстричь траву во дворе. Для парня, который уже воображал себя разгуливающим по району с томми-ганом наперевес, это было явным оскорблением, и Русе отлично это знал.  
За какое-то время перед этим он осмотрел мальчишку в своем кабинете, прояснил некоторые сомнения и заодно показал Рамси дом — ничего не обещая и ни на что не намекая. Теперь вопрос был только в том, когда Рамси вернется. Русе начал ждать, и вскоре Рамси действительно вернулся. Только он не просил отцовской заботы или помощи. Он предлагал услуги. И старался вести себя так, словно с таким же успехом отправился бы прямиком к главе Клеркенуэлского синдиката.  
Все это не свидетельствовало о великом уме. Но кураж впечатлял.

Услышав о газоне, Рамси оскалился, обнажая зубы. Покладистости в этой улыбке было мало.  
\- Думаете, я ни на что больше не годен?  
\- Мне нужно подумать, — сухо сказал Русе.  
Он стоял на три ступеньки выше, и Рамси задирал голову, глядя на него снизу вверх.  
\- Я подожду.  
\- Вот как?.. — Русе смерил его взглядом еще раз и молча скрылся в доме.

Парень остался стоять на крыльце. Он не ушел оттуда, даже когда Русе попросил подать ужин. Выглянув в окно, он увидел ссутуленную фигуру и висящие сосульками волосы. Рамси даже не прислонился к колоннам крыльца.  
Небо порозовело, а в саду начинало темнеть. У мальчика было упорство древоточца — из тех, что гложут плодовые деревья и, приспосабливаясь к химикатам, вынуждают менять средство от вредителей каждый сезон. Русе почувствовал вдохновение.  
\- Мистер Болтон, убрать его? — предложили ему.  
\- Нет, — покачал головой Русе. — Не нужно.  
Ужинал он в этот раз с неожиданным для себя аппетитом, как после длинной прогулки на свежем воздухе. Он не торопился, тщательно пережевывая каждый кусок. Потом вытер руки салфеткой, выпил хорошего чаю с молоком и, пролистывая биржевые сводки, выкурил тонкую сигару, что делал изредка и по особым случаям.  
Лишь после этого Русе снова вышел на крыльцо.

Затененный сад укрыла вечерняя роса, и сильно похолодало. Стрекотали цикады. Рамси все еще стоял на улице, не двигаясь. Только засунул руки в карманы растянутых джинсов с барахолки. На его голых руках, насколько мог видеть Русе, не было мурашек. Зато волосы оплетала тончайшая хрустальная дымка сырости. Рамси тряхнул головой, отбрасывая волосы назад и стряхивая эту сверкающую паутину.  
\- На чем мы остановились? — спросил он, прочистив горло.  
Глядя в его льдисто-колючие глаза, Русе скрестил руки на груди.  
\- Я сказал, что подумаю. Я подумал. Наверное, ты действительно на что-то годишься.  
Рамси прищурился и, не вытаскивая рук из карманов, сказал:  
\- Смотря что вы можете мне предложить. _Сэр._  
Уголки губ Русе едва заметно дрогнули. Это оказалось еще лучше, чем он предполагал.

Пубертатный аутист, способный простоять три часа без движения и перспектив, был неплох — даже если эти его качества являлись следствием генетического заболевания. Теперь стало очевидно, что они в большей степени относились к его характеру, чем к тому факту, что мать Рамси злоупотребляла метамфетамином. Умение торговаться обещало нечто куда более привлекательное, чем шанс приобрести ручного голема. Русе пообещал себе посадить Рамси за тест ай-кью, уже предвидя, как парень, размечтавшись, что его ведут одаривать болтонским оружием, воззрится на бумажки.

Прогнав намек на улыбку с лица, Русе сообщил:  
\- Ты можешь называть меня “отец”. Я не хочу, чтобы ты думал, будто я заставляю тебя выполнять унизительную работу потому, что не признаю тебя своим сыном. Я делаю это потому, что даже мой родной сын здесь будет выполнять ту работу, которую я скажу. Это понятно?  
Рамси кивнул.

***

\- Не хочешь поесть? — поинтересовался Русе. — У нас новый повар.  
Рамси привалился к газонокосилке и зевнул.  
\- А куда делся старый?  
Русе пожал плечами. Рамси возил недавно угощение для болтонских партнеров, но был не в курсе, что именно выступило в качестве платы за заботу о диете отца.  
\- Оказалось, что его подослали Мандерли, — сказал Русе печально. — Это показалось мне неприятным. Они входят в мой дом с визитами, и тут же делают что-то подобное. И где, на моей кухне… Это было некрасиво. Отношения со старыми друзьями портятся, Рамси. Друзья недовольны результатами передела старковской доли. Если бы ты побольше интересовался делами семьи, и поменьше — своими личными проблемами… 

Рамси пренебрегал регулярным питанием, и это вызывало у Русе недовольство. Сам он серьезно относился к вопросам приема пищи, и, будь на его месте кто-то другой, это служило бы предметом шуток. Русе был достаточно прозорлив, чтобы понимать — шутят и так, но делать это решались лишь у него за спиной. В личном общении партнеры и подчиненные держали себя так, словно не было ничего важнее, чем верное сочетание продуктов и распорядок питания мистера Болтона.

Тем Русе неприятнее было наблюдать, как его собственный сын, развалившись на диване, ест из картонной упаковки картошку-фри или садится за ужин в двенадцать ночи. Причем иногда полночный прием пищи был единственным за день. Само собой, Рамси не морил себя голодом специально — дорвавшись до еды после напряженного дня, он объедался, — но мог увлечься чем-то и забыть поесть, пока вредные привычки глушили чувство голода.

Зато когда он ел, то с большим аппетитом. Поэтому, невзирая на раздражение, Русе любил смотреть, как он делает это. Иногда доходило до того, что Рамси ловил его взгляд и начинал двигать челюстями медленнее, и в его движениях проступало что-то, отдаленно похожее на стеснение. Наверное, он думал, что отец молчаливо осуждает его манеры за столом. Но дело было в другом. Энергия, которая исходила от него в это время, нагревала его кожу, делая сильнее ее запах. Глядя, как он жует, Русе чувствовал себя лучше и почти не нуждался в таблетках. К тому же, поедая какие-нибудь жирные снэки из пакета, Рамси облизывал пальцы, а между его губ мелькал розовый язык.

Глядя на эти снэки и пиво, Русе намекал ему на перспективу лишнего веса. Пока Рамси был настолько физически активен, это ему не грозило, но со временем могло стать проблемой. За последние несколько недель Рамси немного осунулся. Это было следствием запоя, в течение которого он то болтался в Кардиффе, пытаясь что-то вызнать у прежних знакомых Грейджоя, то приезжал на пустошь и что-то делал в полях. Насчет алкоголя у Русе было сложившееся мнение, которым он периодически делился с сыном. В то же время Русе никогда не запрещал ему пить напрямую, даже когда тот был несовершеннолетним. Хотел посмотреть, до чего Рамси способен довести себя, и есть ли у него способность к самоограничению.

Кроме всего прочего, прием пищи в отцовском доме служил для Рамси поводом для демонстративного поведения. Примерно таким же, как его внешний вид, который периодически оскорблял взор Русе. В наиболее бунтарские моменты Рамси тащил в дом дешевый фастфуд и отказывался садиться с отцом за стол, чтобы поесть прилично.

\- Ты точно не собираешься ужинать? — уточнил Русе.  
Рамси покачал головой и поднял с земли куртку. В его ухе блеснула серьга из светлого металла.  
\- Я буду тут ужинать, только когда ты дашь мне права в синдикате. Тех, кто делает такую работу, сливают, рано или поздно. У меня нет ничего, кроме твоей фамилии. Так какая разница, где я ем?..  
\- Это просто невежливо по отношению к отцу, Рамси. Веди себя соответственно своему положению.  
Такие препирательства были уже привычными. Но для обоих был очевиден подтекст, хотя никто об этом пока не заговаривал. Рамси протрезвел и немного пришел в себя, а разговор, который они откладывали, невозможно было оттягивать вечно. В первый раз, когда Рамси вернулся из Кардиффа после бегства Грейджоя, и Русе попытался поговорить с ним, сцена оказалась настолько бурной, что вызвала мигрень.

\- Я соблюдаю правила. Для других. Я был с тобой на Рождество, и на всех встречах. Сидел от тебя по правую руку. Это в моих интересах, знаешь ли. Чтобы они видели, кто я такой. Но когда мы вдвоем, я не вижу смысла притворяться. Если в твоих глазах я никто. Так я и буду вести себя соответственно этому, нет? — завершив тираду, Рамси снова завел газонокосилку.  
Русе протянул руку, ткнул в кнопку, и мотор заглох.  
\- Ты ведешь себя как школьник, который прячется в домике на дереве. Только тебе больше негде прятаться. В этом домике тебя никто не ждет.  
Рамси быстро отвернулся. Но Русе успел увидеть на его лице выражение человека, у которого случилось прободение язвы желудка.

***

Русе знал — всегда знал, с первого взгляда на мальчика. И все-таки, хотел посмотреть на строчки бланка с уровнем совпадения и процентами. Впрочем, это было не единственным, чего он хотел.  
Незадолго до того, как Рамси прождал его на крыльце несколько часов, Русе пригласил его в свой кабинет. Он указал на стул для посетителей, который перед этим отодвинул подальше от массивного стола, так что тот теперь стоял почти посередине комнаты.  
\- Садись, пожалуйста. И открой рот.  
\- Что?.. — Рамси действительно сел куда было сказано, но вместо рта широко раскрыл глаза.  
\- Открой рот, Рамси.

Не дожидаясь выполнения приказа, Русе полез в ящик стола. Когда он выпрямился и обернулся, держа в руках пластиковую упаковку, Рамси сидел, словно в стоматологическом кресле — широко открыв рот и чуть откинув голову на спинку. Его глаза были распахнуты и внимательно, напряженно наблюдали за отцом.  
Русе разорвал блистер, вытаскивая длинную белую палочку.  
\- Что это? — спросил Рамси, не отрывая взгляда от его рук.  
\- Урогенитальный зонд, — пояснил Русе бесстрастно.  
\- Эй, но я… — кажется, он хотел сказать, что на такое не подписывался.  
\- Я знаю, что звучит страшно, — тихо сказал Русе. — Но эти зонды универсальны и используются для разных вещей.

\- Что вы будете делать? — нахмурился Рамси.  
\- Это называют буккальным соскобом, — пояснил Русе, но парню это мало что сказало. — Это не больно. Я попросил тебя держать рот открытым, — напомнил он, подойдя вплотную. — Не вертись.  
Рамси снова откинул голову и медленно разомкнул губы — полные, четко очерченные и до абсурда чувственные, они странно смотрелись на его подвижном, резковатом лице. Блеснули зубы, острые края клыков.  
Русе взял его за подбородок двумя пальцами, ниже оттягивая челюсть. Брови Рамси все еще были сведены, что придавало лицу не то угрюмое, не то страдальческое выражение.  
\- Расслабься и не крути языком.  
Скользкий и подвижный язык немедленно дернулся, занимая всю ротовую полость. Чтобы его отодвинуть, Русе засунул два пальца левой руки Рамси в рот. Прижал кончик зонда ко внутренней поверхности его щеки и начал медленно тереть, вращая пластиковой палочкой по часовой стрелке. На протяжении всей процедуры широко раскрытые светлые глаза смотрели прямо на него.

Русе положил пластиковую палочку с образцом в большой бумажный конверт.  
\- Вот и все.  
Рамси с удовольствием сомкнул челюсти, и теперь втягивал щеки и гонял слюну в пересохшем рту.  
\- Это нужно для… исследования?  
\- Правильно. Это называется анализом ДНК, — Русе окинул взглядом ссутулившегося на стуле парня. — Теперь раздевайся до пояса. Одежду можешь положить на кушетку.  
\- Зачем?..  
Русе приподнял брови.  
Рамси молча встал и приблизился к кушетке, на ходу расстегивая толстовку с капюшоном. Под ней была футболка, которую он, чуть помедлив, стащил через голову — так, что взлохматились волосы. Русе молча повел рукой, указывая на место, где Рамси следовало встать.  
\- Вы меня так проверяете? — спросил тот, подходя к столу. — Она говорила, что вы мой отец.  
\- Твоя мать курила винт. Она могла сказать что угодно.

Русе подошел к нему ближе, глядя, как длинноватые, неровно подстриженные волосы спадают Рамси на шею.  
\- Подними руки, — вены были чистые, подмышками не обнаружилось никакой сыпи. На плечах намечались будущие мускулы. — Хорошо, теперь опусти. Повернись.  
Рамси развернулся и встал к нему спиной, опираясь кончиками пальцев о край стола. Русе приблизил лицо к его затылку и бесшумно втянул носом воздух, вдыхая запах Рамси. Потом дотронулся до его хребта. Дыхание Рамси участилось. Его кожа была очень светлой и почти полностью лишенной родинок. Зато Русе увидел одно, совсем небольшое родимое пятно, похожее на крест — в том же месте, где у него самого, под лопаткой.  
\- Небольшой сколиоз, — он провел пальцами по позвоночнику Рамси. Потом обеими руками расправил ему плечи и мягко ударил основанием ладони между лопаток. — Ты сутулишься. Старайся держать осанку.

Рамси стоял смирно, словно одеревенев. Его кожа была очень теплой.  
\- Можешь поворачиваться, — сказал Русе, и Рамси немедленно развернулся, напряженно глядя на него. Потом скрестил руки на груди и оперся задом стол, почти садясь на край. Поза была одновременно скованной и вальяжной.  
\- У тебя есть болезни желудка? — поинтересовался Русе.  
\- Неа.  
\- Какие-нибудь еще хронические заболевания?  
\- Не знаю.  
\- Какое у тебя давление?  
\- Понятия не имею.  
Русе достал из ящика прибор для измерения давления и надел на голую руку Рамси манжету. Когда та стала надуваться, плотно охватив плечо, Рамси едва заметно поморщился. Давление для его возраста было чуть выше нормы. Пульс был учащен. Впрочем, он волновался.  
Русе испытал желание привлечь фонендоскоп, но решил оставить это на следующий раз.

\- Ты принимаешь какие-нибудь наркотики?  
\- Не особо.  
\- Я не люблю наркоманов, Рамси. Это люди, на которых нельзя положиться.  
\- Но вы же занимаетесь… этим, — заявил Рамси безапелляционно.  
\- Я не занимаюсь этим, мой мальчик, — покачал головой Русе. — Такие вещи затуманивают разум. Я получаю выгоду, предоставляя другим возможность себя разрушать. Муж твоей матери совершил ошибку. Дилеры-наркоманы мне не нужны, особенно жадные и склонные обманывать. А наркоман всегда будет врать, Рамси. Он сделает все, что угодно, лишь бы получить то, что хочет, потому что до этого ощущения сжимаются границы его мира. Иногда говорят, что склонные к зависимостям и эксцессам люди способны на нестандартные решения… Это разговоры из той же области, что истории о таланте сумасшедших.  
\- Это неправда? — Рамси смотрел стеклянными глазами. Неясно было, какую часть его речи он понял, и понял ли вообще что-нибудь.  
\- Ты много видел талантов в своем районе? На практике это органиченность, слабость и быстрый распад. И иногда, очень редко — что-то яркое перед этим. Как ты думаешь, на что способен человек, который по доброй воле делает то, чего избегают все остальные?  
Рамси пожал плечами.  
\- Вообще-то, на многое, — сказал Русе. — В этом и проблема.

***

Русе нравилось слушать, как он говорит. Он вырос, и теперь его речь стала куда более взрослой, хотя и сохраняла забавное своеобразие. Вообще-то, Русе нравилось в нем многое. Поэтому мысль о расставании приносила чувство, подобного которому он прежде за собой не замечал. Чем сильнее становилось это чувство, тем больше крепла уверенность в том, что зависимости лишают сил. Русе не чувствовал себя свободным. Именно по этой причине он давно готовил себя к тому, что мальчиком при случае потребуется пожертвовать.

Последний солнечный луч, мелькнув между деревьями, погас и пропал. Дом казался отсюда темным и тихим. За ним были кусты, деревья, фрагменты разрушенного древнего вала, а потом начиналась пустошь — серые поля, которые простирались, насколько хватало глаз.

Русе вздохнул, глядя на сына. Разговор о месте в бизнесе следовало свести наконец к тому, о чем шла речь на самом деле.  
\- Думаешь, ты способен отвечать за других людей? Особенно тех, которые имеют неосторожность к тебе привязаться?.. По счастью, их было немного, и оба с явной клинической картиной. Даже первая история была показательна.  
Рамси с деланным безразличием дернул плечом.  
\- Какая история?.. Ты про Хеке? Это совсем другое дело.  
\- Конечно, Рамси. Кто бы мог подумать, что он окажется извращенцем.

С Рамси было непросто — приступы немотивированной жестокости, проблемы с контролем эмоций, нападения на одноклассников и нелепый поджог. Русе знал, на что пошел, и к этим закономерным продуктам жизнедеятельности сына относился спокойно. Он ни разу не навестил Рамси в исправительном учреждении, куда тот загремел после неуклюжего подросткового рэкета, с помощью которого пытался впечатлить отца. От того, как Рамси старался, теплело в груди. Русе никогда не дал бы этого заметить.

Ко всему прочему, у парня были свои потребности, которые Русе не мог игнорировать. Приставляя к нему Хеке, он таким образом пошутил — в рамках собственного чувства юмора. Шутка вышла слишком удачной.

Хеке был редкостным уродом. Некоторые говорили, что он уродлив внешне, и этому было отчего-то очень легко поверить. Но Русе обладал способностью смотреть на вещи отстраненно, отбрасывая лишние эмоциональные напластования. Поэтому видел, что с лицом у Хеке все в порядке — вполне заурядные черты. Другие утверждали, что от него скверно пахнет, но это тоже было не совсем так — разве что в моменты, когда на него вываливалось содержимое чьего-нибудь вспоротого брюха. Ссылаясь на внешнюю непривлекательность и дурной запах, люди старались описать ощущение, которое он вызывал. Отвращение. Так дети говорят “от тебя воняет” когда хотят кого-то оскорбить. Рамси был единственным, кто по собственной инициативе проводил с ним время. Для Русе это стало интересной информацией к размышлению.

Рамси зубами вытащил из пачки сигарету и щелкнул зажигалкой.  
\- Не верю, что ты не знал. Ты сам его выбрал. И потом потешался, глядя, как я пытаюсь от тебя это скрыть. Только попкорна не хватало.  
\- Если он так тебе нравился, почему ты его подставил? — спросил Русе, глядя, как Рамси выпускает дым в холодеющий воздух. В пятнадцать он уже курил. В тот год Русе впервые дотронулся до его кожи и увидел родимое пятно.  
\- Это была… ошибка, — проговорил Рамси. — Оружие последнего шанса. У меня просто не было выбора. Разумный эгоизм, или как ты это называешь?..  
\- Да-да, — кивнул Русе. — Только вот дело не только в этом. Если бы ты хотел защитить что-то важное для тебя, ты бы размазался там в лепешку, но не сбежал. Ты поддался искушению, а не страху. Тебя пугала только собственная привязанность к другому человеку. Я уверен, что ты очень внимательно смотрел на его смерть. Часто дышал… облизывал губы… Когда его подстрелили, ты испытал, наконец, облегчение?  
Русе подумал в этот момент, что играет с огнем. К нему самому Рамси тоже был привязан. Потом Русе подумал, что проговорился. Но Рамси смотрел в пустоту отсутствующим взглядом. 

\- А теперь подумай вот о чем, — продолжил Русе, переведя дыхание. — Один твой… особенный друг словил пулю по твоей вине. Потом проходит пара лет, и что?.. Ты заводишь себе мальчика, которого доводишь до состояния торчка с мономанией. У Грейджоя от природы слабовата закваска, но сумасшедшим он не был. Просто нервный парнишка с самомнением. За год он по-настоящему рехнулся. И это результат... твоего внимания. Я видел, как он на тебя смотрел.  
 _"Как те крысы с электродом в центре удовольствия, которые давят на кнопку, пока не умирают"._  
Рамси взглянул на него странно, как будто не веря его словам.  
\- Как ты это сделал, Рамси?.. — Русе прищурился. — Если бы эту твою способность немного подкорректировать и направить на прочих… ты был бы отличным руководителем. Но, боюсь, это что-то слишком эксклюзивное. К тому же, ты имеешь привычку разрушать то, что тебя увлекает. И сам излишне увлекаешься. 

\- Ты хочешь устранить его, или все еще согласен на клинику? — спросил Рамси резко. Небогатый запас его терпения подошел к концу. Он швырнул окурок на газон, игнорируя то, как поморщился на это отец.  
\- Даже если клиника поможет ему, ты снова заберешь его оттуда и завершишь начатое. Гуманнее сразу прикончить. Его поступок оказался сюрпризом. И спрашивать за такие сюрпризы нужно серьезно, понимаешь? — Русе вздохнул. — Это пойдет на пользу, в первую очередь, тебе самому.  
\- Значит, только так?.. — голос Рамси прозвучал хрипло.  
\- Он крупно оскорбил нашу семью. Потеря жены и будущего ребенка — гигантский репутационный минус. По счастью, большинство до сих пор считает, что он был любовником девки, а не твоим. Кроме наших ребят, перед которыми ты его тискал, чтобы насолить мне. Так что вывод очевиден... — Русе помедлил и сухо резюмировал: — Девчонку — вернуть, Грейджоя — на дно.

Рамси побледнел и сглотнул, поиграв желваками на щеках. Русе ждал взрыва, но ничего не произошло. Вместо этого Рамси негромко сказал:  
\- Ты не выглядишь сердитым. В чем дело?..  
\- В каком-то смысле я рад. Хоть у кого-то из вас оказалась сила воли.  
\- Он не опасен, — произнес Рамси беспомощно.  
\- Он очень опасен, пока жив, Рамси. Мы оба знаем, почему.  
\- Я понял, отец, — Рамси склонил перед ним голову. — Но никто, кроме меня, делать этого не будет. Я сам найду его и сам с ним разберусь.  
\- Неужели?.. — Русе чуть улыбнулся. 

Рамси поднял глаза, и на его лице читалась решимость, которой очень хотелось поверить.  
\- Ты меня этому научил. Подстреленных кроликов съедают, а не выбрасывают.  
\- Хорошо, Рамси. Покончи с ним сам. Или убедись, что его больше нет.  
\- Нет?.. — Рамси вздрогнул чуть сильнее, чем следовало бы человеку, который только что выражал готовность застрелить того, о ком шла речь.  
\- Вспомни, в каком виде он у тебя был. Может быть, он уже бросил девчонку, и они разделились. Возможно, он уже вскрыл себе вены в каком-нибудь мотеле. Ума не приложу, что заставляет людей так поступать…  
\- Убивать себя?  
\- Делать это по таким поводам.  
\- А какой повод для смерти кажется тебе достойным? — спросил Рамси неожиданно.

Русе посмотрел на фрагмент вала, живописно поднимавшегося возле дома.  
\- Знаешь, когда-то эта земля была оккупирована римлянами… Так вот, у знатных римлян было принято самим уходить из жизни, когда она начинает клониться к закату. Когда предел власти достигнут и боги больше не дают ничего интересного. Они пили яды из кубков или надрезали вены в бассейнах и слушали тишину своих последних минут. Не от горя, отчаяния, болезненной потребности или слабости. А просто потому, что время пришло.  
\- Это засчитывается за твою волю?.. — спросил Рамси, глядя ему в глаза холодным прозрачным взглядом.  
\- Не надейся, мой мальчик, — Русе коснулся его теплой щеки и завел ему за ухо прядь волос. — У тебя нет причин меня ненавидеть. Я столько всего тебе дал… А главного дара ты не принял. Знаешь, ты рос не таким, как все. — Он сказал бы — “неуправляемым”, но полагал, что до определенной степени может управлять сыном. Даже его агрессивность оказалась уместна в работе. Другое дело, что насильно заставлять его делать или не делать что-то Русе не хотел, и никогда не шел по этому пути. — Я всегда ждал, что это однажды случится. Что в твое сердце постучатся наконец настоящие чувства.  
\- Ты… этого ждал? — поднял брови Рамси.  
\- Конечно. Только вот объект ты выбрал неподходящий.

Рамси стоял неподвижно, пока Русе водил пальцами по его лицу. Он всегда напрягался под отцовскими касаниями, тяжело дыша. Русе растопырил пальцы, средним касаясь его виска, а большим — шеи. Чувствуя одновременно височную жилку и яремную вену, считал пульс.  
\- Сколько? — хрипло спросил Рамси.  
Русе отдернул руку и сухо улыбнулся.  
\- Когда войдешь в возраст, опасайся апоплексии. Если, конечно, доживешь.


End file.
